A handover between different radio access technologies, e.g. LTE and WiFi, is a feature of modern mobile communication devices that allows providing a user with a better user experience (e.g. optimized bandwidth) as well as lower costs and power consumption. Ideally, a user, for example communicating with another user, e.g. via a VoIP call, does not even notice such a handover during the communication. Accordingly, handover procedures which allow short interruption times and, e.g., a low number of audio artifacts are desirable.